Valedictorian
by unexpectedhero
Summary: In King High, the top seniors battle it out to claim the right to be valedictorian for graduation.
1. The Three Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of these characters presented in this fanfiction.**

King High School was known throughout the nation for being the top private school there ever was; their academic scores were above basic and their sports team was hardly ever beaten. These students were the best of the best and year by year these great students get accepted by all the great colleges. Each senior year there has been interesting stories to come from King High; however, this particular senior year is different—why you may ask? The students, of course, and here are their tales.

"Three whole years have passed brothers, and now look at where we stand," Liu Bei said from the passenger seat of the family's car. He looked over to Guan Yu, the second oldest brother and his younger brother, and then to Zhang Fei, the youngest, seated in the middle of the back seat.

"In an old white sedan?" Fei asked jokingly, glancing from Yu to Bei in recognition of his cheap joke. None of them laughed, but the small glance to each other and a small smirk told Fei that they had enjoyed a bit of his joke. "Ah, you guys lost your sense your humor along with your childhood."

Yu laughed, looking at Fei through the rearview mirror, "Brother, you have to realize that we are seniors now, no longer can we laze around. We must get into good colleges and make a living for yourselves—isn't that right Bei?"

Liu Bei nodded his head, watching Guan Yu turn into King High School student parking sector. "You're absolutely right, Yu. We must work our hardest than ever before; at least one of us must get valedictorian."

"I think it should be you, brother," Yu said, looking at Liu Bei quickly before settling their old used car into a free parking space.

"Yeah, you're a better fit than brother Yu and I—no offense Yu."

Guan Yu laughed and shook his head, "Fei, I know Bei would give a great speech on graduation day, something I can never do."

Liu Bei's cheeks were a soft tint of pink in fluster of being praised. "You two are the best brothers a boy could have. Thank you, both of you."

"No problem, Bei, we're only telling the truth, ain't that right Yu?"

"Yes; no matter what Liu Bei, we will be at your side through this year supporting you for valedictorian.

"Yeah, all the way."

"You guys," Liu Bei smiled at his two brothers, drifting his head away from them to the rising sun to west. "From this point on, I will further my goal of being valedictorian of King High."

"Hey look who's coming!" Zhang Fei shouted, pressing his large finger against his right window. "It's our old pal, Zhao Yun!"

Liu Bei looked to his right seeing the young adult quickly rushing to their sedan; Liu Bei unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door to step out. Zhao Yun closed the distance between them; both of them were half-smiling, so glad to see each other they could hardly speak. "Zhao Yun, how was your summer?" Liu Bei had finally asked, to break the silence. Fei had exited from the car, grabbing both of Bei's and his backpacks from the trunk that Yu had popped opened. Yu grabbed his own backpack quickly and closed the truck just after Fei grabbed the two backpacks. The two brother met their older brother and Zhao Yun at the side of the car.

"It was great, Liu Bei; I wish it wouldn't have to end, but then again it is great to see you old friend," Zhao Yun replied, glancing up at Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. "Fei, Yu, it is wonderful to see you both."

"Likewise," Yu replied, smiling down at Yun.

"Tell me, Bei, what did you three do this summer?" Zhao Yun asked.

"We stayed at home this time around," Fei answered. "Watched tv, partied—"

"Partied? Guan Yu and Liu Bei party?" Zhao Yun nearly laughed at the fact that the two most mature young adults partying at some teenager's house. "I'm sorry but I don't think that is Bei's or Yu's style."

"He is lying," Bei spoke up, chuckling lightly. "All that we three brothers did is watch tv and help Fei with summer school."

"Aww! I thought we agreed not to mention that—EVER," Fei whined, glaring at Liu Bei.

"Oh, haha, we did, didn't we? I'm sorry Fei, I forgot," Bei said in an apologetic tone.

"It's a new year, Fei, don't worry about the past," Yu comforted his younger brother Fei rolled his eyes and huffed, moving on ahead of his brothers and Zhao Yun to the campus. Guan Yu laughed gently, returning his attention to Zhao Yun.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get Fei in a uproar," Yun apologized, half smiling.

"Don't apologize, Zhao Yun, he'll get over it by our first class—speaking of classes, I wonder where we pick up our new schedules…" Bei pondered out loud.

"I already got mine from the cafeteria—here, let me show you three where to get it. Hurray, let's catch up with Zhang Fei before we lose him."

**Author's notes: Short and simple, but will get descriptive later. Had a writing burst and wanted to get it down before I lost the idea. R&R?**


	2. Tiger of King High

"Ahhh, don't you love the smell of freshly cut grass? I do," Sun Jian spoke up, taking in a deep breath over the football field. "I know it's not real grass, Huang Gai, but just this field smells nice—like no other," Jian turned around to see Huang Gai looking down at the field under his feet. "What is it Huang Gai?" Jian asked, moving closer to his good friend; he stood next to him and looked down to the area he was looking at. Sadly, Jian didn't see what Gai was seeing. "What is it?" Jian asked once more.

"Nothing in particular, Sun Jian…just this field; it just doesn't smell nice…it brings back old memories." Huang Gai kneeled down to the ground, his hand brushed against the fake blades of grass. "Remember when we went up against Dew High? We won 6 to 0…ahh, yes. Dew was furious, remember? They tried to start a fight with you, the quarter back, hah. They regretted ever getting in a fight with you, Sun Jian."

Sun Jian laughed hard, "I remember, Huang Gai; one of them pushed me and I returned with a punch in the stomach. Then the rest of the players tried to take revenge, but I single handedly took them all down with my famous punch in the gut."

"Haha, yes, no one messed with you after that," Huang Gai stood up. "Hopefully we'll have more memories like that this year, maybe even better ones. What do you say, Sun Jian? We'll make this year one we'll never forget."

Sun Jian and Huang Gai shook on it, looking across the field. From a distance they saw a young girl rushing towards them; she was waving her hand above her head, giggling and crying out hello. Sun Jian looked to Gai with a smile, "It's Sun Shang Xiang---Shang Xiang, where is Ce and Quan?" Sun Jian cried out to her.

She made her way up to her eldest brother, leaning over with her hands upon her knees, panting. "They're getting their schedules, which we should do too." She stood up straight, smiling to her older brother and then she took notice to Huang Gai, "Huang Gai, what's up?"

Gai chuckled shaking his head, "Hello Shang Xiang."

"Huang Gai, Sun Shang Xiang is right; we better get to the cafeteria and grab our schedules before first class starts."

"You're right."

The three exited off the field and went in the direction of the cafeteria; once they arrived, there was a large crowd huddled at the four openings, all were students who were anxious to get in. Huang Gai made a pathway for Sun Jian and Shang Xiang; thanks to Gai's and Jian's fierce reputation, all the students had moved aside for the two football players. "There is Ce and Quan," Shang Xiang pointed out to the two other brothers who were by the 'S' section of the table. "Come on, Sun Jian, let's go see them."

"Huang Gai, I will see you later," Sun Jian said his goodbyes to his good friend before being dragged over to the 'S' section. "Sun Ce, Sun Quan, did you both find your schedules?"

Sun Ce smirked, "Yep and I got PE first class—sweet! I love working out bright and early."

Sun Quan scoffed, "I'm not a morning person, which why I'm glad I got stuck with teacher's aid. There's no way I could be awake in the morning to do any work or run about."

Sun Jian leaned over the 'S' table, searching for the word Sun for his own schedule. "Here is yours Shang Xiang," he said as he handed the white piece of paper to his youngest sister. "But I don't see mine…"

"Sun Jian, did you forget you're a senior or something?" Sun Quan asked, chuckling lightly. "Your schedules are over there, you see those three nerds? That's where they are."

"Excuse me, those three nerds have names, you know" Shang Xiang glared at Sun Quan.

"And do you know them?" Ce asked, pressuring his little sister.

"Well, one of them. The shortest one is Liu Bei—he's so handsome and very smart…oh, I would give anything to be his girl."

"His girl???" All three older brothers cried out in unison.

"No way, you're not going out with THAT guy," Ce retorted.

"You're far too good for him, Shang Xiang," Quan rose his voice.

"He's too old for you, I can't allow my sister to be defiled just yet," Jian said.

"No way are you going with him," they spoke in unison once more.

Sun Shang Xiang glared at each one of her brothers, "You three are horrible brothers! You're all mean and don't want what's best!" In the fit, Shang Xiang ran away from her brothers, trying to get away from them quickly as possible.

"Great job, Ce, making her feel bad," Quan said, looking at his older brother.

"My fault, you said you were too good for him," Ce retorted.

"Hey, hey; let's not get into a big argument now. She'll be fine; she'll bump into Xiao Qiao or Da Qiao sometime soon and cry her heart out."

"Speaking of Da Qiao, I got to find her before Shang Xiang does; I haven't seen her in over a week. She'll be pissed if I don't talk to her today," Sun Ce rushed off and out of the cafeteria in his search for Da Qiao.

"Ah, romance is in the air," Sun Jian smiled.

"Makes me sick to my stomach," Quan snarled.

"That's just because you don't have a girl like Da Qiao; Ce is a lucky one all right, everyone wants his girl. Thankfully, Ce isn't a push over."

"Haha; I'll catch you later Sun Jian, I better find this teacher aid class before school starts."

Sun Jian waved goodbye to his younger brother and made his way to the senior table. There he met up with Huang Gai once again; his friend handed him his scheduled and leaned in close to his Sun Jian's ear. "The three brothers and Zhao Yun are discussing Bei being valedictorian."

Sun Jian looked over his shoulder to the four seniors standing in the circle, all their eyes centered upon Liu Bei. Sun Jian smirked gently, "He might get it Huang Gai, the people love him…he's very intelligent and he's had a good track run."

"Are you saying you want him to be valedictorian, Sun Jian?" Huang Gai asked in surprise.

Sun Jian laughed, shaking his head, "No, I'm saying he would be qualified…it's safe to say that I will be this year's valedictorian. No doubt about that."

Huang Gai smiled, "Good, for a moment there I thought you were getting soft on me."

Sun Jian laughed once more, "King High's great tiger isn't going to fall to some guy with brains and kindness. Be watchful Liu Bei because, I, Sun Jian will be the one to give the speech on graduation day."


	3. Strong Enforcer

Xiahou Dun dropped his cigarette to the ground and smothered it with the toe on habit; he looked about his surroundings as he released the last bit of intoxicating smoke into the air. "Where's Cao Cao?" he questioned out loud. His younger brother, Xiahou Yuan overhead him and glanced about quickly as well. "Hmm, I think I know where he is, Yuan." Xiahou Dun motioned his brother to follow him towards the back of their school; Yuan dropped his cigarette to ground before rushing after his brother in following. Dun and Yuan made it to the very back of the school, turning the corner to the teacher's parking lot. The two found Cao Cao leaning against a wall, a cigarette hanging off his lips lazily as his eyes were centered on the formation of the clouds. Yuan had glanced up to the clouds in search of what Cao Cao was really looking at while Dun closed the distance between them.

"I thought I might find you here, cousin," Dun spoke up to get his cousin's attention.

Cao Cao quickly looked over to Xiahou Dun and smirked lightly. "This area used to be our hang out area, Xiahou Dun..."

"It still is, Cao Cao."

"Haha, yes, of course—old habits never die, I suppose."

Yuan had pulled into the conversation rather hastily and assumed what Cao Cao was speaking of was their cigarette habit. "Yeah, I can't seem to quit. It's always one more cigarette, one more…then it comes to be two, and then three."

Cao and Dun looked over at Yuan and chuckled lightly, "Brother Yuan, pay a little more attention." Dun looked back to Cao Cao, "We should be getting our schedules, Cao Cao…unless you plan to ditch the first day of school?"

Xiahou Yuan came up next to his brother, "Dun and I were planning to, but Brother Dun wanted to see you before he left. Now it feels as if we can't escape the teachers' eyes…they always seem to be watching."

"No thank you, I must be here for my first day. I have to change my ways, cousins; I can no longer skip school to drink beer or smoke cigarettes—"

"Or even weed?" Yuan asked.

"Or even that, Yuan. This year is important as the rest."

"But Cao Cao, I don't understand…we can skip school and still pass with at least a B, we've done it before—you have too, made A's in all your classes."

Cao Cao chuckled, "Yes, I know Dun…but I need to show more improvement than that. I wish to be valedictorian this year and I can't do that without assuring the student body OR the teachers that I am a good student, worthy enough to give the speech."

"You want to be valedictorian? The teachers, they hate you Cao Cao, they know that you bully kids—"

"I don't bully, Dun. I make them realize how weak and pathetic they are and turn their ways around. Without being strong you can never survive the real world."

Dun sighed, looking away from Cao Cao, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you out as a bad guy."

"Brother Dun has a point Cao Cao, the students don't want someone who pushes them around…I wouldn't—not saying I don't want you to be valedictorian."

"I understand and I respect your input, both of yours…but I think the title of valedictorian is in need of change. The best and brightest will still remain, but personality shouldn't matter. I am a strong person, very independent and I need to show our senior class that we need to toughen up."

"I see your point, Cao Cao…it's a good idea," Dun said

"Yes, it is and we're not just saying that because we've known you all our lives, but we believe in what you say."

Cao Cao smirked, pushing off of the wall and looking at his two best friends and his family. "Thank you Dun and Yuan; will you two stand beside me in my time of need, to help me reach my goal that I strive for?"

Dun and Yuan nodded their heads, "Of course" they spoke in unison. They placed their hands out in the air in front of them, overlapping their hands—Dun being on top. Cao Cao laughed gently at their motion that they promise, it was a little over done, but nonetheless Cao Cao placed his hand upon theirs.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry I didn't make things clear enough in the other chapters, so now I will do so. Most of the main characters are seniors, but not all; Sun Ce, Quan and Shang Xiang are not, they are (in order) junior, sophomore, and freshmen. When I add in more characters I will try to remember to mention their grade level.**

**P.S. The Xaihou Brothers, Zhao Yun, and Huang Gai are seniors as well.**


	4. Justice

"Liu Bei trying out for valedictorian? I could already suspect that from him," Zhao Yun chuckled, looking down to his good friend. "It's no surprise, Yu and Fei, he is very intelligent and he has the motivation to do so. Remember in grade school? When Liu Bei won first prize at the science fair? It wasn't some little experiment, Liu Bei went all out on it, and started from the very day they had announced it."

Guan Yu laughed, patting Zhao Yun's shoulder, "We know, Yun, he left his mess all over the kitchen table and mother had forced us to clean up his mess."

"Yeah, I nearly gave Liu Bei a beating for that one, but Brother Yu stopped me and told me he was just trying to do a good job," Fei replied.

"Beat me? Oh my, I'm glad you didn't, I would be so sad if you had," Liu Bei looked down, just imagining his strong younger brother punching him in the eye. Liu Bei touched his eye as if he could feel the pain, "If you did, I probably wouldn't be as smart as I am today," he tried to joke around with it but it didn't seem to lessen the pain.

"See, that is what would've happened if you had Fei—look at that sad face," Guan Yu patted his older brother's head in a reassuring manner. "Fei and I love you dear brother, we would never do such a thing to you—ever."

Liu Bei looked up to Guan Yu with a smile; all the suffering of daydreams of his brothers beating him was gone in a blink of an eye. Liu Bei wanted to give Guan Yu and Zhang Fei a hug, but his reputation of being a girl would only worsen. Liu Bei merely gave the two brothers a nod of his head in his thanks.

"You have such wonderful brothers, Liu Bei. Even though they are younger than you are, they are willing to protect you, no matter what the cause." A voice came up from behind the four that were huddled around by the senior table; each one turned around to see the person who spoke while Liu Bei crossed before his friends to see for himself. There was their good friend Zhuge Liang, one of the brightest students King High has; at his side was his girlfriend Yue Ying, she held on his arm gently—she was a very intelligent student as well, she wasn't attractive but her wisdom and smarts had caught Zhuge Liang's attention. "Liu Bei, after so long you feel as if you could forgot someone's face, but no one could forget yours."

"Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, it is wonderful to see the both of you!" Liu Bei lifted up his hands in rejoice. "How are you two—better yet, how was your summer?"

Zhuge Liang placed his hand upon Yue Ying's that clung to his shirt sleeve, "My family took us to the mountains were Yue Ying and I could study and discuss philosophy, politics, and books. We had a wonderful time."

"Yes, we did—there was a beautiful hot springs there as well, so wonderful," Yue Ying said.

"Hot springs? Mountains? I think they did more than just study," Zhang Fei laughed, nudging Guan Yu's arm.

Zhuge Liang over heard Fei and stepped forward and passed Liu Bei, having Yue Ying's hand slip from her boyfriend's grasp. "No, we did nothing of the sort, but I wouldn't expect you to understand a real relationship as your appearance is similar to one of a gorilla."

Zhang Fei grew into immense fury as he tried to grab Zhuge Liang's collar; Guan Yu and Zhao Yun had grabbed Fei by his arms, pulling him away from the other student. "Why you—I'll tear out your heart!" Zhuge Liang stood there calmly, staring into the eyes of a fierce beast. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun managed to pull Fei far enough from Zhuge Liang that he couldn't see the bright student. "I hate that guy, I don't know why Liu Bei likes him so much."

"His ways are quite cold, I'll give you that," Zhao Yun said, "but I don't want to tell Liu Bei who to make friends with and who he shouldn't."

"Zhao Yun is right; Zhuge Liang isn't the nicest person around, but Liu Bei enjoys his company. Fei, we must learn to enjoy his company as well," Guan Yu had released Fei's arm and motioned for Yun to do the same. Fei jerked away from his brother and his friend and stomped out of the cafeteria. "I'll follow after him; I'll see you later, Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun waved good-bye to both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei before returning to Liu Bei's side.

"I'm sorry about Zhang Fei, he has a short temper," Liu Bei apologized, glancing at Zhao Yun to see none of his brothers were at his side. "Did you get your schedule yet, Kongming?"

Zhuge Liang shook his head, "Do not apologize for Fei's rudeness, I except an apology from him later, and no, Yue Ying and I have just arrived." Yue Ying looked over the senior table and found her boyfriend's before her own; she grabbed both of them and handed Kongming's to him, "Thank you Yue Ying."

"What did you get for your first class?" Liu Bei asked in excitement, leaning towards Zhuge Liang and looking over his shoulder.

"Physics," he replied.

"Zhuge Liang, you and I will be in the same first class," Yue Ying spoke up with a warm smile.

"Wonderful, I am in the same class as well," Liu Bei clapped his hands three times in joy. "This is wonderful, we can go to our class this instant." The three started off, having left Zhao Yun alone.

Zhao Yun looked over the senior table once and then looked around at the other students crowded around it. He found familiar faces and then some, yet he felt all alone. Zhao Yun leaned over the table in search for his; his hand bumped against someone else's, it was a slender hand and very delicate…it looked as if it belonged to a woman. Zhao Yun was delighted to find a new friend, especially a girl his age; he looked up to see a very beautiful girl and one he knows, Xing Cai, the three brother's cousin.  
"Xing Cai! You're a senior, I-I didn't know!"

The girl giggled, looking away in fluster; she reached to the table and picked up Zhao Yun's schedule for him and handed it to him. "I may be young, but the teachers bumped me up two grade levels. Isn't that cool? I'll be right next to my favorite cousin, Zhang Fei. Speaking of him, have you seen him Zhao Yun?"

"Yes I have, though he is in a fit, I think it's best that you stay away from him until he calms down," Zhao Yun replied.

Xing Cai giggled, "He's always in some kind of fit. Well, I best be off to my first class."

"Would you like me to walk you to your class?" Zhao Yun asked, stepping a little closer to the girl.

She shook her head with a small smile, "No thank you, I can handle myself."

"Be careful Xing Cai, you're a beautiful girl and I don't want any guys to try and pick up on you."

Almost insulted, Xing Cai pouted, "Zhao Yun, I'm in the same grade level as you, I think I can handle myself."

A strong laughter came about them and from behind Zhao Yun, Ma Chao came up as he slowed down his laughter. "You never change do you Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun looked over his shoulder to Ma Chao and lifted up his arms in joy, "Ma Chao, is it great to see you!" The two good friends gave each other a warm and friendly embrace. "How have you been?"

Ma Chao chuckled, "It seems your little friend scurried away, I hope I didn't scare her."

Zhao Yun looked around him to find Xing Cai missing; he sighed heavily before returning his attention to Ma Chao. "She's a little rascal, if Zhang Fei can't keep up with her, how can I?"

"Zhang Fei?" Ma Chao asked.

"You didn't know? She was the three brother's cousin, Xing Cai," Zhao Yun replied.

"That's Xing Cai!? My goodness she has grown," Ma Chao laughed.

"She has, hasn't she?" Zhao Yun looked to the senior table and motioned it to Ma Chao, "Did you get your schedule yet?"

Ma Chao nodded his head, "Yep, my father and I came here a week early to settle my classes. I'll be having PE first period, what about you?"

Zhao Yun finally looked at his schedule and his lips pulled up in a smile, "I do too. Let us hurry and find a good locker before they are all taken." They walked towards the exit of the cafeteria and as they made their way out of the caferteria, Zhao Yun patted Ma Chao's shoulder, "It's been a long time since we played Cops and Robbers, huh?"

Ma Chao laughed, "Where did that come from?"

"I wasn't finished, Ma Chao," Zhao Yun replied, chuckling gently. "Do you still want to be a police officer?"

Ma Chao nodded his head, "Justice is what we need in this world, true justice."


	5. The Wild Boar's Heart

Sun Ce had no luck on finding Da Qiao on the campus; he could only assume that her over-protective father is waiting till the very last minute to drop his two daughters off at the school. Sun Ce wasn't very fond of her father, he was far too controlling over Da Qiao and her younger sister Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce could understand if he didn't want his only two daughters getting caught up with the bad crowd and all, but choosing what they should wear was far beyond understanding. Sun Ce grumbled softly as he stared out into the football field, hoping Da Qiao will finally decide to get her license so he wouldn't have to wait all morning for her to arrive.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you quiet in ages," a familiar voice surprised Sun Ce from behind; he jumped slightly and turned half-way to meet his best-friend's face, Zhao Yu. He was standing there, smiling gently with his hands folded behind his back; he slowly came up to his friend's side and over looked the football field before them.

"I can be quiet, there's just no fun in that, though," Sun Ce retorted, eyes drifting away from Zhao Yu's face and on to the 30 yard line.

"Something is on your mind to keep your mouth from moving," Zhao Yu mused, looking over at Sun Ce. His friend's expression changed drastically, he pouted his lips and his eyes lowered to the ground. Zhao Yu knew Sun Ce hated to be read like a book, but he made it so easy to. "What is it?" Zhao Yu inquired.

Sun Ce looked back to Zhao Yu and sighed heavily; nothing would come from keeping his thoughts to himself, especially when Zhao Yu probably already knew the problem. Sun Ce shrugged his shoulders sluggishly before stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "Just Da Qiao's dad, I really hate it when he drops her off so late in the morning; I hardly get to talk to her. Also he's far too controlling, haven't you notice that? Does Xiao Qiao talk about it? Da Qiao doesn't—I don't know if she enjoys it or not."

Zhao Yu held back the urge to laugh out loud at Sun Ce's words. It wasn't like Sun Ce to dump all his emotions out like a bucket of water or even wear his heart on his sleeve. Personally, Zhao Yu found it funny when he did; it was as if he was the one being controlled, but not by a father, but by an unknown force. "Xiao Qiao complains about her father every single day, Sun Ce. She's very rambunctious and hates to be tied down. Da Qiao doesn't complain because she's very, how do you say, polite, maybe? She's not the kind of woman to speak her heart out like Xiao Qiao."

Sun Ce looked to Zhao Yu with a slight grin, "Maybe we should switch girlfriends" he mused. Zhao Yu's glared at Sun Ce and it was the type of glare that could put shivers down one's spine, and that's what it did. Sun Ce shuddered and took his eyes off Zhao Yun's glare, hoping he would seize it. "I was just joking around. There's no way I would give up Da Qiao to anyone, not even the likes of you."

"Good, because if you did, I would literally kill you for being stupid and taking away what's mine," Zhao Yu spoke lowly at Sun Ce. Once more, Ce shivered; Zhao Yu was a gentle kid, never really caused much fights as Ce did, but mess with something or someone he loves, well, all Hell breaks loose then. "Come on, we have P.E. first, we need to pick out our locker." Zhao Yu walked past Ce towards the gym on the other side of the campus.

In awe, Sun Ce stood there with his mouth dropped open. "How'd you know I had P.E. first period?" Sun Ce asked, catching up to his friend.

"I checked out your schedule before mine," Zhao Yu said simply, his hands folding behind his back once more. Sun Ce made a 'duh' sound from behind and took off ahead of Zhao Yu, challenging him to a race. Of course, Zhao Yu didn't really want to take part of it, but heck, he would be running next period anyway. Zhao Yu took off in a sprint, easily passing Ce; Ce grasped and pushed himself harder to catch up with his friend. Yu was a track star; Ce was a football star, who would most likely win?


	6. Bewitching Beauty

After Cao Cao and his two cousins obtained their schedules, they immediately went to their first class. There was at least thirty more minutes before the first morning bell would ring; however, Cao Cao and his two cousins didn't really have anything better to do. There was an opportunity to visit with old friends, see familiar faces, and talk of their summer, yet none of the family members were that talkative or kind. They rather be far away from the students as possible and surround themselves with their family. Thus, Cao Cao and his two cousins retreated to their first period class, which was Physics; Cao Cao opened the door to the classroom to find it completely empty, not even the teacher was there at his desk. Cao Cao shrugged it off and took a seat in the far back of the classroom, closest to the door. Xiahou Dun took the seat next to his cousin, Cao Cao, and settled himself within the hard wooden chair. He grunted at least twice, feeling too large for the desk that was given. It wasn't that Dun was large as his friend, Xu Zhu, but he was fairly muscular and tall compared to the average student. Xiahou Dun shifted in the wooden chair, twisting and turning to get a comfortable position; with no luck, he sighed heavily and gave up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cao Cao had caught notice to the uncomfortable posture his cousin was in and smirked; he looked over the situation with a quick glance before placing his elbow upon his desk and propping up his face with his hand. "Still too big for these chairs, Dun?" Cao Cao inquired, the amused smirk still plastered upon his face. He felt the glare Xiahou Dun shot at him from his left, but he ignored it, knowing very well Dun didn't mean it as he showed it. "At least the bright side of this is that no one will mock you for you're big enough to crush their skulls into dust," he pointed out, his eyes trained ahead to the front of the classroom.

Xiahou Dun didn't say a word to Cao Cao and kept his eyes ahead like his cousin did. There was a moment of silence within the classroom, until the sound of glass shattering upon the floor caught the two sitting by surprise. The two looked over to their far left to find Xiahou Yuan standing before a broken beaker, lips pouted out in regret and his wide eyes looking down at the shattered pieces of glass. He looked up to his brother and cousin, asking with his eyes to help him clean it up before the teacher would arrive. However, the two drifted their gaze away from Yuan and back to the front of the classroom to deny the aid. Yuan grumbled a 'you suck' under his breath as he slowly and carefully picked up the glass shards from the ground. Thankfully, the teacher didn't arrive until the last piece of glass was tossed away, but Xiahou Yuan had several cuts upon his hands.

The teacher didn't notice Yuan's red hands from the blood immediately, which gave Xiahou Dun the opportunity to escort Yuan to the nurse's office. As the two brothers exited a fine young woman was coming into the classroom. Xiahou Dun kept the door opened for the woman as Yuan stared at the woman's rear as she walked within the classroom.

"Thank you, Xiahou Dun," she spoke seductively, her hand sliding upon his chest as she passed him by. His reaction was only rolling his eyes to the woman and closing the door behind her. Xiahou Yuan on the other hand was jealous that his brother was the one to get the attention from the alluring Zhen Ji. Xiahou Dun pushed his younger brother to move forward than try to make his way back into the classroom and see Zhen Ji once more.

Zhen Ji took a glance around the classroom to find the teacher at his desk, eyes glued to the computer, and one other student sitting at the desk closest to her. She smirked, knowing exactly who this guy was, he was Cao Cao, a bully as most would say, but she's heard differently from his close friends. He was a passionate man who seeks the stronger side in the people he has met, something Zhen Ji was fond of. Of course, Cao Cao was far too old her, he was a senior and she was only a sophomore. However, his younger brother was at her age and was more attractive than he was, but he was hard to get through to. Zhen Ji figured she could make her way closer to Cao Cao's younger brother, Cao Pi, by getting closer to Cao Cao. She came up next to his desk and leaned over, her low-v cut tank top exposing a large amount of cleavage.

Cao Cao looked up to the face of the woman and glanced down once at the cleavage she was showing and turned his gaze away. "Well, if it isn't Zhen Ji, Yuan Shao must be lost without you," Cao Cao sourly spoke, brows furrowing.

Zhen Ji tilted her head with a soft smile, "Don't be so mean, Cao Cao. I came to see you after all. Isn't that nice of me?"

Cao Cao blinked once, "It would be nicer if you would leave me be to my thoughts."

Zhen Ji pouted and sighed, pushing herself up to a stand. "Too bad, I'm in this class and I'll be sitting right next to you." She took Xiahou Dun's seat and made herself comfortable.

"Impossible, there's no way that you could be in this class," Cao Cao huffed.

"Don't underestimate a lady, Cao Cao, you never know what she may do," Zhen Ji retorted.


End file.
